


Smoke

by caylen



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylen/pseuds/caylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set immediately after the finale Cophine scene: "I'm sick, Delphine."  Delphine wants to comfort Cosmia, and Cosima is looking for a distraction from her fear.  (hint:  "I am going to get you so baked one day.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

_Smoke_

They held each other for a little while and Cosima felt safe, which only served to scare her more.

“Ma chérie,” Delphine whispered, her voice melancholic and her lips pressed lightly against her ear.

Cosima’s lip trembled again at the sound of Delphine’s words.  She buried herself further into her neck, her arms tugging her closer.  She shed a few more tears and clutched the soft fabric of her confidante’s shirt tightly in her fist.  Delphine was right; she _needed_ someone to trust and Cosima’s body had already surrendered despite her mind’s hesitation.

Eventually she pulled back, her eyes meeting Delphine’s, but neither spoke.  Cosima preferred it that way for now; but she also yearned for a distraction from the fear for her (and her sisters’) wellbeing and the silence only seemed to heighten that distress.

There was an obvious choice of diversion sitting just inches from her.  Cosima could even feel a force physically pulling her toward the blonde and she undeniably wanted to give into it completely, to bury herself in Delphine.

Instead she took a deep breath and managed to stand up from the couch they’d spend all day chained to.  “I-,” she started, not sure exactly what she wanted to say.  “I’ll be right back.”

Cosima fled the room and as the hanging beads resonated behind her, she found herself leaning against the bathroom wall.  She took a moment to crouch over the sink and splash some water on her face. 

She opened the medicine cabinet in search or something to dull the pain in her head and smiled slightly as she came across something she knew would prove much more effective than a Tylenol. 

She grabbed the bag from the cabinet and without much effort found the rolling paper under the sink.  Supplies in hand, she returned to Delphine, knowing the French woman would never rebuke her offer to ‘get her so baked’ under the circumstances.

Cosima rolled a joint on the table, offering it first to Delphine wordlessly.  She slipped it between her lips and Cosima lit it for her, slowly breathing in the smoke that respired from Delphine’s mouth as she exhaled.  She leaned back on the couch, her eyes never leaving the blonde as she watched her inhale once again. 

Delphine passed the joint to Cosima then, her fingers lingering on Cosima’s hand as they traded places before she let go.  She turned to stare absently around Felix’s apartment, feeling warm from the smoke that wafted around her.  She could almost forget about the beautiful woman sitting beside her for a moment, if only to help her almost forget about the probability of her terminal illness.

Cosima turned back and saw Delphine’s gloomy eyes yearning for her and was reminded immediately that this was just a distraction.  Still, she wasn’t ready to face the realities just yet, so she accepted what her next distraction would be.  She leaned forward and impatiently captured Delphine’s lips with her own, needing to feel something other than this fear.


End file.
